Sakuranbo
◌Sakuranbo Roleplay Thread◌ You walk down a thin, stone path. Pink cherry trees formed a long arch over the path blocking out the sky. It was peaceful and quiet, nothing was sterning. Up ahead you saw a stone wall. It was covered with pink flowers. You slow to a stop as you got to it, your hand reacahing out to reach for the gentle flowers. You pick a dark pink cherry blossom and admire it in your hand, twirling it softly. You gasped as something grabbed you, the cherry blossom fell to the ground. You were turned around and slammed into the wall, the thing's hands grabbed your wrists and held them down. The thing was a medium sized girl with brown hair. She had dull hazel eyes and you were shocked by her strength. "Open your mouth." She hissed. Why did this girl want to to see the inside of your mouth? You lock your jaw, refusing to open it. The girl's fist slammed into your cheek, pain flooding over you. "Open. Your. Mouth." She growled, you opened your mouth quickly, not wanting to be punched again. Four sharp fangs poked from your regular teeth. The girl released you, smiling. She reached a hand out and you shakily shook it. "Sorry about that. Follow me, vampire." She moved the cherry blossoms covering the wall and revealed a door. She pressed her hand against the door and it opened. You follow the girl into the door and jump as the door closed behind you. You look around at the large skyscrapers and modern buildings. Blooming cherry trees where everywhere. You stare at the girl beside you who was smiling widely. You were shocked to see fangs peeking from her smile. "Welcome to Sakuranbo." She said and disappeared along a different path. 'Welcome to Sakuranbo? ' Rules ▪Respect fellow members. ▪Be patient. I most likely will not accept you right away, but do not nag me if I don't respond. I am most likely busy. ▪Do not do anything to sexual. ▪The maximum amount of powers is five. Make sure you follow this list of powers. ▪Do not make marry sue original characters. Please don't. ▪You may have as many original characters as you'd like, but only if you are going to constantly use them. If one of your original characters falls inactive, then it will be removed and you will not be aloud to roleplay as them. Polls Do you like this roleplay? Yes No Rituals Public Blood Exchange A Public Blood Exchange is when two vampires share blood in public. It shows extreme affection. Only high ranking vampires do Public Blood Exchanges. Private Blood Exchange A Private Blood Exchange is when two vampires share blood in private. It shows extreme affection. Vampires will do this in private. Only the two vampires are aloud to witness and perform the blood exchange. Blood Sucking Blood sucking is where one vampire sucks the others blood and then they switch. Other times the vampire will suck the mortals blood and then erase their memory. Most the time this takes place at Condo Parties. Condo Parties Condo Parties are parties hosted by high ranking vampires. Most the time, vampires and mortals will suck each others blood and near the end of the party there is normally a Public Blood Exchange with the host. Then the host will erase the mortals minds. About Sakuranbo is a hidden city where vampires live in peace. It is located in the center of Kyoto, but is practically invisible to mortals. The roleplay is centered around our century. The streets of Sakuranbo are extremely clean and there are always chery trees in bloom. There are beautiful, tall skyscrapers. Every floor is a condo, and most vampires live in the condos. A small amount of the population live in small, traditional Japanese houses with family, but condos are the most popular. The tallest skyscrapers in the world are in Sakuranbo. Although mortals have never seen these skyscrapers, or remembered them, they remain the tallest and most beautiful skyscrapers in the world. Joining Forms Name: Username (Wiki): Age: Gender: Power(s): Personality: Weapon(s): Description: Job (Optional): Sexuality: Siblings: Other: Category:Roleplay Category:Sakuranbo